This renewal proposal is for a center grant for Transdisciplinary Research on Energetics and Cancer (TREC). TREC is a scientific research effort funded by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) aimed at fostering transdisciplinary research on the link between cancer and obesity, diet and physical activity. The purpose of the proposed University of Minnesota center is to renew and broaden a program of transdisciplinary research, training, and outreach/dissemination on energetics and cancer across the life cycle. The proposed center will address questions about obesity and cancer etiology, obesity prevention and weight loss and cancer survival. It will explore biological and behavioral pathways that link energetic to cancer. The center proposal includes three specific research projects;Project 1 will examine the genetic and behavioral etiology of excess weight gain and obesity/cancer risk in infants. It will specifically examine how genetic and socially mediated early life exposures may influence susceptibility to excess weight gain. Project 2 is a study evaluating a novel, community-based intervention to prevent excess weight gain in pre-school aged children, implemented in partnership with early childhood and family education programs in the community. It specifically targets underserved populations. Project 3 is a study of the effects of weight loss on circulating levels of biomarkers associated with cancer recurrence risk and quality of life in obese breast cancer survivors. The potential benefits of weight loss in these women has not been well characterized. Two cores, an Administrative Core and a Bioinformatics and Data Sharing Core, will support the three main projects. The proposal also includes a career development component, substantial funding for developmental projects, and a dissemination/translation component. The overall goals are to advance transdisciplinary science and to advance the understanding of energetic and cancer;to support the career development of new investigators in the field;and to disseminate scientific knowledge about the topic to broader audiences.